Talk:HuniePop/@comment-30439539-20190308211758
I wanted to make a Top 25 girls in HuniePop, but I just managed to choose the first and the last, so I'll put in alphabetical order and say what I think of them: HUNIEPOP Aiko Yumi: I love Aiko for thousands of reasons. She is sexy, Japanese, intelligent, has huge breasts and was one of the first characters I met. Audrey Belrose: She's beautiful and reminds Osana Najimi of Yandere Simulator. They even have the same voiceover. But I find her very rude and so she's one of the worst for me. Beli Lapran: Cute, sexy, has big breasts and is tall and beautiful. The only things I do not like about her is that she is very submissive and fails to do what she likes with fear that others do not like it. I love Beli but that's one of the things I hate about her the most. Celeste is the most exotic thing in this game. She is beautiful, cute, sexy, has incredible weapons and is undoubtedly one of the badass girls in this game. Celeste Luvendass: She is strange ... I LOVE IT! Jessie Maye: She has a terrible personality, but she has good clothes and the fact that she is one of the sexiest in the game makes her one of my favorites. Kyanna Delrio: Mexican girls or tomboys are always welcome. Combine both and have one of my favorites. She is also a great mom and I would love to see her become a celebrity. Kyu Sugardust: She is perverted and amused.Perfect! No wonder she is the game mascot. Lola Rembrite: Black girls are always welcome. She's independent and full of energy. And the fact that she's the enemy of my waifu is not a reason I like her less. Momo: Fofa, educated and has a good heart.It is a cat girl that can give me sex and love for free.Momo is perfect! Not to mention that sexy or cute maids are always welcome. Nikki Ann-Marie: I identify with her. Two shy girls, nerds, we like sweaters, gamers, otakus and antisocial. The only things I do not identify and that I do not like is her favorite color and hangout. I hate the fact that she turned Twich Thot. But taking that, I love her and she's my favorite character. Tiffany Maye: Undoubtedly the WORST character. She's not ugly, has good CG's and good clothes, but her personality is what ruins everything. She seems to be a cute student who just wants a mate, but that's just acting. She is disappointed if you've never used drugs before, she hates her own family, she hates people who smoke, she picks someone out by appearance ... and that's things I hate, causing Tiffany to last in my heart or even even I can not get into it. She also does not look like an interesting character to me. Theiathena Venus: I did not like her because I thought she was arrogant, but I was wrong. She is beautiful, has good clothes and CG's and she does not act like an idiot with you just for being a goddess. Kyu has reasons to like her . HUNIECAM STUDIO Brooke Belrose: Sexy, have good clothes and probably have good CGs in Huniepop 2. Candace "Candy" Crush: Cute and dumb, just like Momo. She's also very sexy. Lailani Kealoha: Cute and educated. I like that. And the fact that she is a girl from the islands matches the place that Huniepop 2 will happen. Lillian Aurawell: Pretty, she's got good clothes and I love goth girls, but the fact that she's a spoiled brat and Audrey-like, makes me like her a lot less than I should. Marlena: Brazilian and sexy bombshells are always welcome, especially with diaper clothes or transparent dresses. Nadia: Sexy and beautiful, but she's not very interesting to me. Nora Delrio: The Delrio family is good for making girls ... I love everything about Nora. The design, the voice, everything. Renee: Black, beautiful and funny. That makes Renee one of the best. Sarah "Suki" Stevens: I like weeaboos and I think she's cute and it was thanks to her that I learned to speak a few things in Japanese. Denise "Zoey" Greene: The vibrant colors of hair and clothing match perfectly with Zoey's black skin making a unique design that I loved. HUNIEPOP 2 Abia Nawazi: Fofa, beautiful, has huge breasts and looks a lot like Beli. Ashley Rosemarry: My favorite character from Huniepop 2. Her appearance reminds me a little of mine and rockers are wonders shaped like girls. Polly Bendlesson: I like the design of the 80's and she's the only transsexual girl in the franchise so far, but she still has a feminine look. Take her panties off and you'll have a surprise ... you may or may not like it. I'm not a fan of dicks. And you, what do you think?